To Believe in Love, Six MattxLita oneshots
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: 6 Matt/Lita one-shots to select songs from Bo Bice's 'The Real Thing' album. Matt and Amy lovers will enjoy these! Also will be including cameos from other WWE stars...
1. The Real Thing

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Matt or Amy, nor do I own anything of the WWE. I don't own the Bo Bice Lyrics and I don't own anything else you recognize. I'm just doing this for fun. :)_

**Author's Note: **Hi! This is going to be ten one-shots to Bo Bice's first album, 'The Real Thing' featuring the pairing, and my favorite WWE pairing: Matt and Lita, or Matt and Amy. I know Bo's first album had eleven tracks, but the last song is impossible to write for. Updates to this will be scattered. I'll write them when I have a spark, but I have a general idea for each song. :) Each will have nothing to do with the next one and so forth. One song per chapter. Enjoy! And if you have any questions about this, feel free to PM me. Oh, and I dedicate this to littlerascalash, the biggest Matt and Amy fan I know. :D

* * *

_Track One: The Real Thing_

_Every word I say, I mean it  
Every single day, I feel it  
But sometimes when you talk  
It's obvious you want to show it  
So don't blow it_

They were fighting, _again. _Normally a fight here or there wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but when you've only been back together for about a month… no, not a good thing. There wasn't really a reason for the argument either yet the two were at it.

"Matt… just give me my space, _please,_" Amy Dumas pleaded with her boyfriend, who was following her around the house, a slightly confused expression on his handsome features.

He just didn't get it. He was a man, he didn't get a woman's person space pleas at times. Why did they need so much of it after all, he had thought.

"Ames… why? What did I do?" Matt answered, completely mystified about Amy's behavior. He was so in love with her, and always had been. When they originally broke up, after Amy cheated on Matt with his friend Adam, he never stopped loving her. After the breakup he surrounded himself in booze, pills, and woman, but nothing stopped the desire in his heart for the one girl he was _in love _with.

He thought she didn't have the same feelings anymore. So time faded and the pain eased though never went fully away. One day though, while Amy was touring with her band, the Lunchagors, Matt showed up for a concert, a free ticket from Shannon, one of his best friends, a surprise that would change so many things.

You can pretty much assume what happened from there. Amy was shocked to see Matt, they talked after a show, and boom, within a few days, one of the WWE'S favorite couples was on again.

So what had he done wrong to the love of his life?

"MATT! Just leave me alone," she continued, racing up the stairs of his house. Matt followed, even though it was a little tough to keep up with her pace, she was so much smaller and faster than he. Maybe she didn't love him anymore after all, and was just hoping to escape.

Matt pushed the thought out of his mind; after all, something had to keep them hanging on after all these years, right? There had got to be something in the relationship that allowed them to rekindle the flame that had dimmed.

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hanging on_

Amy locked herself into the bathroom, while Matt pounded on the door. "Amy… open up!" he hollered at her. "What is wrong? Please, tell me!" No answer. It was almost silent inside the bathroom they shared. Matt smacked his head into his palm, very unsure of what to do.

Behind him was a photo album of recent pictures they'd taken while at a park with Lucas. The pictures were adorable and Amy looked so very happy in them, so the behavior he was experiencing right now was not something expected.

_I can read the signs between us  
I feel it inside when you come nearer  
There's a stillness in the air like no one else is there  
And every moment stays in the moment_

"Amy!" he called again, growing frustrated. Matt had always had a temper. "If you're going to be a bitch and not tell me what the hell is happening, then get out!" He didn't mean what he said. Not a word of it. He was just angry that she was ignoring him like that. Immediately he felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach and he bit his lip… she was going to be _pissed. _

Suddenly though, the door opened, and Amy stormed out. "You… fucking… asshole," she whispered. "I…" she couldn't finish her words, as she thought he didn't deserve to know. If he was going to be like that, he could shove it up his ass for all she could care.

"Amy… I'm sorry… my temper it… just got the better of me," he whispered, and went to hug her. Amy's eyes softened for what seemed like less than a split second, showing every moment they'd shared since they met. There was just something about the two when they were in the same room. It was _electric._

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hanging on_

She had to be strong. He couldn't talk to her like that. So she fished her way around Matt, grabbed her bag on the bed, and headed once more down the stairs. She wouldn't get very far. Matt heard the door slam and felt a familiar emptiness inside of him.

"AMY WAIT!" he called down the steps, but stopped. His heart was already aching. Had they lost what they had already? After all… it was just a tiny fight… and yet he felt like something was missing from the presence of the house.

_Sometimes it hurts to watch you leave  
It feels like you're taking a part of me with you  
I never know how it'll be  
I guess it's just a mystery  
But is it the real thing (that keeps me hanging on)_

Amy had come home from hanging out with a few of her friends and seemed a little distant. Matt wasn't too good with the romance thing, but he tried to cuddle with her. She refused, and the argument began. Matt's constant 'my way or no way' made it worse, which he didn't realize. She walked aimlessly around the house, in a slightly panicked state. Matt followed her around, barking for her to tell him what was wrong.

It was just a stupid fight. And by the looks of it, the tiny fight had down a lot more than just anger people.

Matt couldn't just stand there at the stairs. He rushed down his stairwell and ran to the door, grabbing his keys and jacket on the way, for the October weather. He'd imagined Amy hadn't gotten far.

The elder Hardy slung the door open, only to see Amy staring back at him, eyes full of tears. It wasn't a very normal thing to see his girlfriend like that, it definitely baffled him. She was tough woman after all and she had fought just as hard as some of the men while in the WWE, and that's only physical toughness. Her mentality was even better. "I couldn't leave… I… can't leave especially with the news… I love you and this way too much," she said, almost bitterly while looking into his baby browns.

Matt's angered eyes softened. "Please… Amy… tell me, if this is what you want, tell me. What is going on?" he begged, ushering her inside the house and out of the rainy outside. They sat down on the couch in the living-room. "Amy… tell me, please. If you didn't want to get back together, you shouldn't have led me on, Ames…"

Amy's head shot up and she looked slightly angered. "Matt! Of course I wanted to get back together, damn it I wouldn't be sitting on this couch right now if I didn't. Believe it or not, this has nothing to even do with that," she said. "You know, you can be so damn annoying sometimes. You're hard-headed and so business like so often, and you carry your phone everywhere and I just…" she started to rant.

"Gee, thanks for the confidence boost," Matt mumbled.

"And because of all of that, there are things that I love about you. You're caring and so very independent and proud. You're an amazing friend and a good brother. You're my best friend, a good person, and one of the nicest men I've ever met. I'd never want you to change," she whispered, smiling, a tear slipping down her cheek yet again. "I love you."

Matt smiled. "I love you too." His face hardened quickly though. "Okay, then, please, tell me what is going on. You're worrying me. Is everything okay? Are you sick? Did something happen with your friends?" He ushered for her to talk to him, after all not only were they lovers, but best friends too. "You know you can tell me anything…"

Amy sighed, and looked down at her hands, then mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"I missed my period for this month," she said blandly.

Matt shrugged, "So?"

Amy sighed, rolling her eyes. "So, that means something Matt." Why were men so dense?

Matt continued to look mystified. "Amy, if that's all that is bothering you, well, um… that's not too big of a deal…"

"Matt, you miss your period for a reason," Amy continued, and pulled something out of her pocket; a receipt. She handed it to Matt.

"I'm lost," Matt replied, looking much like a child who was new to high school.

"Of course you are," Amy mumbled, laughing bitterly. "Men, I swear."

"Amy, tell me what is going on," Matt demanded.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Matt stared at her like she had two heads. "Pregnant… like with a baby inside of you?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "No, pregnant like I have a baby gorilla inside of me."

Matt eyes sparkled momentarily. "So you got back with Adam for a one night stand and got pregnant!" It was meant more of a joke, but Amy didn't laugh.

"Not funny Matt! I was kidding about the gorilla. I am pregnant, with your baby," she whispered. This time, Matt's face changed to slightly bewildered, and Amy wasn't sure of what to do. He looked ready to positively faint.

She continued, trying a similar approach…

"Pregnant? You know, when you carry an infant inside you…?" Amy asked carefully. Her boyfriend seemed to be in mega shock.

"Pregnant," he repeated.

"Yes… I… if you don't want… I…" she couldn't talk. It seemed as if there was just something much too powerful in each of their eyes to talk. All they needed were those eyes. "I don't know what to do. I really don't want to abort my baby, but if you…"

"What do you mean, abort it?" Matt asked, voice rising. "You will not abort that baby!"

"But…"

"Amy… you will not. I'm going to assume it's mine," Matt stopped, looking at her. Amy just scowled as if to say 'what do you think asshole?' "Okay, okay. Amy… you're going to go full-term with this baby. You're going to be a mommy and I'm going to be a daddy," he whispered. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes," she whispered softly.

"Amy… you know I always wanted to be a daddy… so why worry?" he continued.

"Because we've only been back together about a month, Matt. I didn't think you'd want to rush into things and be weighed down by a child." She hung her head, knowing that Matt had wanted to be a father for the longest time. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, then looked up with a tentative smile. "So… you really want to have this baby?"

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot, tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
The real thing_

Matt smiled, gripping her hands around his. "Of course I do. I love you Amy, I never stopped loving you all along. This is all I ever wanted." He touched her stomach. "There is a little Hardy in there." He eyed her stomach with a smile. "I swear, this has to be fate."

"Matt… I love you. I love you so much. I love how bossy you are. I love how sweet you are. I…," she whispered, and jumped onto his lap. "I just love you."

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot, tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
The real thing_

* * *

**Next song will be 'You're Everything.' Hopefully I'll have it up by Friday. Read and review, alert, and favorite please! :)**


	2. You Make Me Better

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Matt or Amy, nor do I own anything of the WWE. I don't own the Bo Bice Lyrics and I don't own anything else you recognize. I'm just doing this for fun. :)_

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, sorry this too so long. Since these are just one-shots I sort of put them on the backburner for when I get inspiration. Now I know I said the next song would be 'You're Everything' but I'm skipping that track all together. The next one-shot will be called 'U Make Me Better' the third song off the album. It's completely different from the first story and it takes place about a week or two from Matt and Amy's break-up, in early March. Let me know what you think, I think it's better than the first one I wrote... so, enjoy!

* * *

_Track Three:_ U Make Me Better

Amy Dumas stood outside her boyfriend… _ex-boyfriend's _house. She'd been there for a while, unsure how to go about knocking on the door and waiting for his handsome face. Suddenly, after six years of a relationship she was afraid of the man she at one time thought of marrying.

_Lately, I've been so far gone  
Pretending I don't know where I went wrong  
I've been lying to myself in the arms of someone else  
Without you I just can't fake it...tonight  
Here I am, so please don't tell me it's the ending_

She screwed up. Big-time. She needed to make things right. Would it work? She wasn't too sure and she knew how mad and hurt he was. It'd only been one week. One week that seemed like an eternity to her. Amy sighed, feeling the cold air swirl around her. It was winter. Everything was sleeping. Matt probably was too. It was early and he liked to sleep in.

Amy took a deep breath and walked up the sidewalk to the brick area that was his house. Softly, she knocked, hoping that he would answer. She knew he was mad.

Inside the house stood Matt Hardy, staying out of sight. Outside he watched his ex-girlfriend stand, staring at his house with a pained expression. He had the urge to open the door and scream at her, call her a whore, a slut, anything you could imagine, but found he couldn't.

Unexpectedly, she knocked on the door, making Matt nearly jump out of his skin. _What is she doing here? _Matt thinks. _Go fuck Adam._

Amy sighed from the outside, contemplating leaving. She knew he was home, hell, he probably knew she was outside: he had to hate her. The twenty-nine year old woman looked into the glass at her expression. There were heavy, sagging bags under her eyes and from the wind her hair was matted to her scalp. She looked a good five years older and nothing like the character she played on TV.

She couldn't believe she showed up here. Matt would never answer. He wouldn't believe she broke it off with Adam… she didn't even love Adam. She'd just lied to herself from his promises. _I need just one chance. One._

Finally, the brunette sighed and went to turn around to go back to her car, ashamed of herself.

"Amy," came his voice, low and gruff, not a drop of emotion in it. Basically, it sounded dead.

Amy turned around to face the man she feared and felt salty, hot tears stream down her face. How could this have happened? Sure, they weren't going through the best of times but had she really thought she'd be better off with Adam than Matt? Matt was her everything. She had a life with Matt.

"Matt," she whispered softly, walking slowly up the yard. "I-I need to t-talk to you."

Amy wasn't a crier. She was a headstrong, powerful woman both physically and emotionally yet when she looked into his hurt brown eyes she could just feel herself collapsing internally.

"I don't want to talk to you," Matt whispered back.

"Please," she pleaded. "I just need to talk to you, let me explain."

_You're all I ever wanted from the beginning_

_I know I let you down; I'll live with that forever,_

_I want to scream out loud_

_That you're the only one that makes me better_.

If only she could just take back the one mistake and make everything back the way it used to be. The woman wished for one chance in redemption and one chance only. She'd never screw up this badly again, she promised herself if Matt listened.

"Why should I?" he asked coldly.

"There are so many reasons, Matt, please, can I just come inside? It's freezing out here." It was true and it looked as if it might snow, which was very odd for the time of year, almost March.

"Whatever you need to tell me, can be said outside," Matt replied gruffly.

She wanted to slap him. She wanted to slap him so badly and just make him listen. The man was so hardheaded and she knew, because that was one of the reasons she'd grown apart from him in the end he'd get his way. Adam promised a princess lifestyle, Matt provided a loving friendship. Any girl would screw up once and a while.

"Fine," she whispered.

_Baby, I could barely talk to you  
You got me, don't know how I made it through  
Still you came with me that night, you will remember that alright  
I can't believe that we could lose this tonight._

"This week has been hell for me," she started with a sigh. And I—"

"And you don't think it's been hell for me?" Matt raged back. "I found out my girlfriend and one of my best fucking friends were having an affair behind my back, damn it!"

"I know, I know, Matt, let me continue," she pleased. "First," she continued when Matt stayed quiet. "I broke it off with Adam. He's not what I need."

"That's for damn sure," Matt grumbled.

"Matt, SHUT UP!" Amy yelled. "If you want to hear this – and don't say you don't, because I know you do, shut. the. fuck. up." Matt's face shaded a light red and he cleared his throat. "I know I've screwed up, I've known it since you found the message. I want to make it up to you."

I'm begging you now please don't tell me it's the ending  
You're all I ever wanted from the beginning  
I know I let you down, I'll live with that forever,  
I want to scream out loud  
That you're the only one that makes me better

"I've screwed up farther than we could have on our own. I know before this started that we were rocky and I should have came to you about that and not went off and looked for something else to fill that void. Damn, if I could relive that part of my life, I would and I would come to you. I know I've hurt you deeply and I'm going to take that to my grave. I can't tell you how bad I feel. Adam's tried to keep me happy these past few days but something is missing. I can't talk about him with everything. Only you can. It's only you, Matt."

Amy started to cry all over. She wasn't the type to spill her heart out so easily, but she knew if she didn't say this now, it wouldn't be said for a long, long time. Years maybe. She moved up closer to the steps where Matt stood, his expression unreadable.

_Yeah...this time I'm gonna make you right…  
Oh, just take me home with you tonight._

"Can I _please _come in now?" she asked briskly and looked at her ex with soft eyes. She saw the same man she fell in love with there, the same one that was there for her when she broke her neck and the same man that loved her unconditionally though at times it was hard for him to show it. "Please."

Matt sighed, opening the door. "Come in."

"Thank you," she replied and stepped in to the house only a short time ago she called home. Almost immediately she saw the little white furball her and Matt had bought. "Lucas!"

The little terrier barked back at Amy. "He's missed you," Matt said softly.

"I've missed him," she admitted, bringing the puppy into her arms and holding him tightly. "I've missed a lot of things. You," she whispered.

"I know," Matt murmured, sitting on the couch and staring at Amy with another unreadable expression.

"Can't you please yell at me or something? Tell me that I'm wasting my time or some other shit? Damn Matt, please, tell me something. Just sitting there and staring at me isn't going to help anything at all for God's sake!" she yelled, Lucas running from her arms. "I just want an answer."

"An answer to what?" Matt asked in response.

"Can we work this out, can we at least become friends again or something like that? I need you more than you'll ever know. You're the only one that seems to fill this tiny part of my heart. Right now it's an empty void, but please, tell me you'll make it whole again." This was not Amy what-so-ever but she needed to explain how she felt. "I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry."

_Please don't tell me it's the ending ,  
You're all I ever wanted from the beginning  
I know I let you down, I'll live with that forever,  
I want to scream out loud  
Cause you're the only one that makes me better._

"I am too," Matt replied, standing up. For a moment Amy thought Matt was going to kick her out as he lurked towards her but found herself surprised when he opened his arms, welcoming her. "I am too."

"So what does this mean?" Amy murmured, feeling the warmth of their body's exchanging heat.

_(You make me better, you make me better...)_

"It means there is hope," Matt murmured just as outside it started to snow.

**Next song will be 'Nothing Without You.' It will be updated when I get an idea... probably in two weeks or so depending. :) Or it could be up tomorrow, you never know!! :D Read and review, alert, and favorite please! :)**


	3. Nothing Without You

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Matt or Amy, nor do I own anything of the WWE. I don't own the Bo Bice Lyrics and I don't own anything else you recognize. I'm just doing this for fun. :)_

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, sorry this too so long again. I will say this is my best Matt and Amy work yet. The idea came to my head while reading over littlerascalash's 'Becoming Daddy' and '52 weeks.' So there is my inspiration. It's a super long one, sad, and probably the most sweetest thing ever. Definitely my favorite thus far. Enjoy it!

* * *

_Track four: Nothing Without You._

Matt was ecstatic. No, more than ecstatic. He'd just won the ECW championship belt. His dream, his dream! Matt watched his baby brother walk off towards his match, so very proud of himself and what his brother had become. They were living the dream.

He smiled once more and headed in the direction of the lockerroom for a shower then a much deserved ice-cold beer with his pals. After all, he's kicked ass that night.

The lockerroom he was sharing with Jeff and a few of the other guys was empty when he entered. Matt didn't mind. He shuffled over to his phone, reading through a couple congratulatory texts from his friends. The last thing he noticed before dropping the phone to the ground was a missed call from Amy.

_Flashback_

_We've been through this over for a thousand times  
__Come on, come on, come on  
__Tell me what's on your mind  
__It doesn't matter, baby what I say  
__You never seemed to hear me anyway_

_"Matt," Amy murmured one morning, in late June of 2008, lying next to her, Matt Hardy. He was asleep, completely out of it. She rolled her eyes and went to get up from bed, only finding herself completely naked. Immediately her heart dropped and she realized who she was next to? MATT?! How did she get into a bed with Matt, naked, much less? She was dating Shane Morton from her band! "Matt," she gasped again, shaking him heavily._

_He grumbled from the side of the bed – his bed. How did she end up here? "What is it…?"_

_Amy rolled her eyes and kicked him. "Matt, get up! What am I doing here?"_

_Suddenly, Matt's eyes flew open. "Amy?" He sat up and then too noticed he was naked. "Holy shit, why am I… did we?" he said, trying to come up with a logical sentence. "What the hell happened?" he continued, in a demanding tone._

_"Why the hell should I know? I don't even remember how I GOT here!" Amy retorted. "Much less why I am naked and in your bed at your house."_

_Matt got up and slipped on some shorts which were scattered on the floor before him. They had definitely gotten a bit steamy in the room last night. Outside, it was a beautiful North Carolinian summer day, the sun high in the sky with little clouds. "There must be a rational explanation to this," Matt concluded. "How could we have…? You're with Shane…"_

_"Matt, obviously we did! I just want to know how!" Amy yelled, her skinny arms flailing around the room. "Oh God, what have I done… what have I done."_

_Matt thought back to the night before. He had a show Raleigh where he tagged with his brother and then they went to a local bar afterward. They sang a bit of karaoke and then – shit, he remembered. "You played at Jones's last night," he concluded._

_"And what the fuck does that have to do with anything, Matt?" Amy snapped, throwing his discarded jeans at him. "I have a boyfriend, Matt!" _

_"I know," Matt whispered softly. It was all coming back to him now. Matt shifted uncomfortably on the bed, his bladder was ready to burst. "You played at Jones's last night and we got wasted, I think. Remember Shane going back to the hotel early because he wasn't feeling well? I told him I'd get you home and we…fuck! We're so fucking screwed." Matt ranted._

_"Why would I have…? Shit! Shane's probably worried sick," Amy mumbled, running over to where her bag was on Matt's dresser. She flipped open her phone and then stomped on the ground. Matt looked at her curiously. "He's called about five times and texted me about ten," she explained. "Shh, I have to call him." With that, Matt didn't say a word. "Hello? Shane, yes, I'm fine… no, it got late by the time we left and Matt didn't want me walking the streets alone and he offered to stay… with him for the night since I was so trashed and you weren't feeling well. I fell asleep in the guest room as soon as I there, so I didn't hear the phone, I'm so sorry for worrying you… yes, I know… yeah, he'll drive me there… mhm, alright, love you too, bye."_

_Matt just looked at her. "You're really good at lying."_

_Amy scowled. "Now is not the time, Matt. You don't know how dirty I feel saying that to him."_

_Matt shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Was it easier lying to me back then?" _

_Amy didn't know where that comment came from, but she didn't like it. "Matt please, the past is over. I don't want it to happen again. I need to get back to the hotel and get this mistake into my past. I can't believe you let me get so wasted."_

_This time, anger raged through Matt's body. "Let you get so wasted, Amy? You're a full grown woman! You are capable of doing anything you want. I don't know how we got to my house or why, but we're here."_

_"Yeah, I know," she mumbled._

_"Listen to me, Ames. I'm sorry… I don't know what happened. But it did seem we had a pretty feisty night," Matt mumbled, looking around. He resisted cracking a smile at the way his room looked trashed._

_"This is not the time for jokes, Matt!" Amy complained, slapping his arm. "I just cheated on Shane!"_

_"It was a mistake, Amy," Matt reminded her. "It's not like it's going to happen again." Though Matt knew it was true, he couldn't help but feel bad for Shane. He knew how it felt to be cheated on. _

_"It sure as hell won't! I'm not screwing up another relationship. I need to go," Amy whispered, shaking her head._

_Suddenly, Matt didn't want her to go. "Amy, wait," he whispered too, taking her by the arm. "Don't go just yet. Shane's waited this long, another few minutes won't hurt him any."_

_Amy didn't like his tone and the look in his eyes. For a moment she wondered about his motives. "Why?"_

_"I just want to say sorry for whatever happened last night. When it happened to me, it sucked. You know that. I'm sorry… but I don't regret last night though."_

_She sighed. "Matt, let's not talk about this. I need to get going!" she stated firmly._

_He had that lovesick look in his eyes, as if he was falling for Amy all over again. "Amy… he murmured._

_"Matt, get over it! Now! I need to go," Amy said, standing up._

_"Amy, no, please don't go," Matt said stubbornly, even though his behavior was not like himself._

_"Goodbye Matt," Amy said coldly, leaving him alone in his room. He didn't even know how she got back to the hotel, but she never called him since._

_*End Flashback*_

That is why it was so shocking to see the missed call from Amy. Sure, he was a little forceful about his feelings, but he never expected Amy to just leave like that. He especially didn't expect her to call. Maybe she needed something? _Ha, _Matt thought. _We'll see if I'm there to help this time._

_When push comes to shove  
__It's never enough  
__It always comes down to something_

Matt walked over to the lockerroom door and locked it, not caring that he was locking his other WWE co-workers out. Slowly, he scrolled through his contacts list and came down to Amy's number. He clicked 'call' and waited to hear her familiar voice.

He was met with Amy's mother's. "Hello?" came her voice, as if she'd been crying.

"Christie?" Matt asked in disbelief. "Where is Amy?" Before Christie could get out a sentence, she burst into loud sobs. "Christie, where is Amy?" Matt asked again in a demanding tone. It worried him that she was crying. "Is she okay?"

"N-no," was his response.

"Why not? What happened?" Matt asked.

"Matt, Amy is sick. Very sick. She doesn't have much longer. She wants to see you," Christie choked out, before starting to cry again. "Please."

"What? What's wrong with her? What do you mean?" Matt's heart stopped momentarily as he heard the woman's cold sobs.

"Cancer… thyroid cancer. It went unnoticed for months by her. She went for a physical last month and she was diagnosed. No treatment could help her. She insists on seeing you one last time, Matt. You need to come to the Atlanta hospital right away."

Matt's throat began to close up. "Cancer?" he choked out. "But I just saw her in June, she was fine!" Matt insisted.

"It's a very fast growing cancer, Matt. It grew much too quickly for the doctors to catch it." Amy's mother sniffled on the other line.

Matt sighed while sitting down, his head whirling from the information. "How long has she been in the hospital?"

"About a month."

"Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" Matt raged, kicking over his duffel bag. "Why wasn't I told?"

"She didn't want to burden you. I'm afraid that right now, I'm all she has. Shane left when the cancer began to spread. Truth is, I think he's been planning on leaving her for a long time and this was the last straw."

"Burden me?" Matt laughed bitterly. His head floated around the room. Matt didn't want to see her, since he knew she was still mad at him, but if she was dying, he knew he must go. "Alright, I'll be there soon. I'm in Ohio but I'll leave now. Talk to you soon, Christie."

With that, they hung up and Matt rushed to shower and grab his things. He had just won the ECW championship and he wouldn't even be able to celebrate. Matt was almost out the door of the arena when Jeff stopped him. Jeff laughed at Matt's panicked face. "What, man? Can't get out of here quickly enough to party?"

Matt shook his head frantically. "No, it's not that! Amy is dying! I need to get to Georgia!"

Jeff's face turned confused. "What?"

"I cant' explain now, I need to get going. I'll call you later. Tell everyone I'm sorry, but I had other commitments."

"How are you getting there?" Jeff argued.

"Driving, I don't have time for a flight. See you later," Matt finished and ran out of the doors, ignoring the fans pleas for autographs for the first time in his life. He only raised the ECW belt into the air and waved, trying to move as quickly as possible. He didn't know how long Amy had left.

Matt drove relentlessly to Georgia, only stopping for gas and when his bladder couldn't hold his inside anymore. He swerved though the late night traffic and the late night drivers and made to the Atlanta hospital in a record eight hours, making it there around six in the morning.

_How could I live  
__Why would I try  
__I could learn to live without you  
__But that's a lie  
__No giving in  
__Or saying goodbye  
__All comes down to one thing  
__That all of this means nothing without you  
__All of this means nothing without you_

Matt slammed the rental car door shut and ran up to the hospital, going through the glass doors. He was instantly stopped by security.

"Sir, do you realize it's six in the morning? Visiting hours are not for another three." A plump man eating a donut said to him, his tone drone.

Matt looked at him with disgust. "I need to see someone. She's dying!"

The man had no sympathy for Matt. "I'm sorry, you'll need to come back at nine."

Matt sighed. "Look man, I don't know if she'll make it that long! Do you know understand she's _dying_?"

The man took one look at Matt's frazzled appearance and rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

Suddenly the receptionist from the side spoke up. "Sir, are you Matt Hardy?" she asked. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties and was very pretty.

Matt quickly laid on the charm. "Yes, yes, I am."

"Who the hell is he?" the security guard asked. It was quickly evident that the receptionist didn't like the security guard.

"One of the world's best pro-wrestlers on earth!" the woman squealed.

"I hate wrestling," the man said. "So fake."

Matt just ignored him. "Listen, I need to see a friend of mine, it's important. She'd dying."

The receptionist's eyes widened. "So it's true?" Matt just looked at her blankly. "Amy Dumas really is dying? I mean, that's who you're here for, isn't it?"

Matt sighed. He needed to see Amy and he knew it was the only way to get in. "Yes, it's true. And I need to see her, can you please let me in?"

The receptionist smiled. "Sure thing. Anything for my favorite WWE couple. Go right ahead up," she said softly, handing him a slip of paper – a visitor's pass. The security guard scowled. "Sorry about Amy."

Matt sighed, "Me too."

_Thought I saw you reach out  
__Thought I saw you try  
__Waiting here for something, nothing's all I find  
__Kneeling at your alter, standing on the shore  
__Ready now to listen, I'm outside your door_

He just couldn't go in. Matt stood outside Amy's room, after finding the cancer wing and her section, unable to move. Inside, he could hear Christie's voice. He couldn't see her like that. The conversation inside was about Matt and if he was coming. Amy's voice was hoarse. It pained him to hear her like that, but relieved him since he knew she was still alive.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and out Christie stepped. She was shocked to see Matt standing there. "Matt," she gasped. "We were wondering where you where. Dear, how are you?" her voice too was hoarse, most likely from the crying she'd been doing. Her face was soaked with tear stains.

"I-I, I don't know," Matt admitted. "How is she?"

"Not good. The doctors aren't predicting much longer. Three or four days maximum. She's alert though, which is amazing. She's talking and refusing anything other than what is absolutely needed." Christie sighed. "Such a trooper, my girl."

Matt nodded. "That she is."

Christie patted Matt on the back. "Why don't you go in there now? She's been waiting for you."

Matt couldn't say no to Christie so he took a deep breath, nodded, and walked into the cancer room. The way Amy looked was heartbreaking. She had bruises on her body and she was sickly thin. Her normally beautiful hair was in a matted ponytail and tear stains made her face dirty. He just wanted to run in the opposite direction.

Amy spotted him though. "Matt," she croaked, out going her hand. "You came."

Matt sighed. "Of course," he replied gruffly. And without beating around the bush, he added, "Why didn't you tell me Amy?" he asked softly. "You're dying and I wasn't aware of this until now!"

Amy's eyes welled with tears again. "I'm sorry, Matt. I just couldn't tell you when you were living the best month of your life."

Matt scowled. "Maybe so, but I would have loved to have known about this, Amy!"

_How could I live  
__Why would I try  
__I could learn to live without you  
__But that's a lie  
__No giving in  
__Or saying goodbye  
__All comes down to one thing  
__That all of this means nothing without you  
__All of this means nothing without you_

"Well, sit down, there is more you need to know about," Amy continued, her eyes following his moving body. He couldn't keep his eyes on her, just the sight of his ex-girlfriend made him want to break down.

"More?" he whispered.

"Yes, back to the one night in the summer," she whispered. Matt didn't want to think about that, so he didn't answer. "Matt, we didn't use protection that night," she said.

Matt's eyes widened. "Y-you're pregnant?"

Amy's eyes filled with tears again. "No, I'm not. I was though."

Matt sighed. "A miscarriage?"

Amy started to cry, her small and frail body shaking with each tear. She just looked so helpless and child-like. "I wish. They made me get an abortion when they started chemo. It would have harmed and possibly killed the baby. Not that I could have carried him or her to term anyway," she muttered bitterly.

Tears filled Matt's eyes. "I was going to be a d-daddy?" he whispered.

"Yes, Matt, you were." She sighed. "Shane left when he found out it wasn't his. We hadn't been having sex for a while then since we were rocky even before our little one night stand. It had to be ours. Shane left because of that, and that he couldn't deal with the cancer. We were bound for breakup anyway."

Matt felt his heart snap. He was going to be a daddy and before he even knew about it, it was ripped from him. Though too, he felt bitter. How could Shane leave Amy when she needed him most. "I'm so sorry, Amy." All his bitter feelings from that night melted in his mind.

"I am too. I should have stayed when you asked me to, Matt. Why was I so stupid? I had a man who loved me and I went to the one who couldn't even stay with me at my worst," she muttered bitterly. It was silent for a moment as both sunk in the moment. Matt was still shocked that he would have been a daddy, the only wish – other than a wife – Matt had. "Matt, I'm so scared." Her eyes were filled with the fear of dying.

Suddenly, Matt just stood up and hugged her frail body gently. He wasn't too much of a cuddler but he knew Amy needed every little bit of love she got. "I love you, I always have. You can count on me right now to not leave. I won't ever leave, Amy," Matt whispered, nuzzling his head to hers.

_I won't give up, I'm not giving in  
__No, cause you all know I won't let you down_

Almost immediately, both began to cry. And too almost immediately, Matt had an idea. Quickly, he got down on one knee and looked up at Amy with sincerity. "Amy, will you marry me?" he whispered.

_How could I live  
__Why would I try  
__I could learn to live without  
__But I would die  
__No giving in  
__Or saying goodbye  
__All comes down to one thing  
__That all of this means nothing without you_

"Matt, I can't marry you, I'm in a hospital bed," she whispered.

"Well, I don't care. We'll have the ceremony here. The hospital has a priest and your mother is here. Though Jeff or my father isn't, this is all we need. Amy, please, marry me?" he asked again.

Amy went quiet for a moment and glued her eyes closed. "Yes."

Only hours later, Amy sat in a wheelchair, her body in a tiny white dress. The two didn't know where they got it from, or how, but it didn't matter. Christie stood to the side, her eyes full of tears while a nurse pushed her down the isle. Matt stood proudly at the end of the hallway, his face beaming. To Matt, she looked more than beautiful.

Of the guests were nurses, the receptionist from down stairs, and Christie. The priest quickly stated the vows and then looked between the two lovers.

"Amy Christine Dumas do you take Matthew Moore Hardy to be your lawfully wed husband?" he asked.

Amy smiled softy, tears pouring freely from her eyes. "I do."

Matt beamed once more and Christie burst into tears in the background. "And Matthew Moore Hardy, do you take Amy Christine Dumas to be your lawfully wed wife?"

Matt replied, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Moore Hardy, husband and wife." The small audience clapped behind them. "You may kiss the bride." There was not a dry eye in the room as their lips met.

"I love you Amy," Matt whispered into her ear.

Amy smiled. "And you wouldn't believe how much I love you right now, Matt."

_Why would I try  
__I could learn to live without you  
__But that's a lie  
__No giving in  
__Or saying goodbye  
__All comes down to one thing  
__That all of this means nothing without you…_

Later that night, Amy Christine Hardy died peacefully in her sleep, Matthew Moore Hardy, right by her side, his head resting next to hers.

_All of this means nothing without you._

* * *

**Next song will be: 'My World' It will be updated when I get an idea... probably in two weeks or so depending. :) Or it could be up tomorrow, you never know!! :D Read and review, alert, and favorite please! :)**


	4. My World

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Matt or Amy, nor do I own anything of the WWE. I don't own the Bo Bice Lyrics and I don't own anything else you recognize. I'm just doing this for fun. :)_

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, sorry this too so long again. Okay, so this chapter needs some explaining, so please read this a/n. So, I decided to combine the following story into two chapters, one-shots, making it a two-shot. It'll be two different songs, one one-shot leading up to the other. It's not what you'd expect from me, nor is it what Matt acts like. I was just thinking dark about their break-up and wondered if Matt ever had thoughts like this. So, in this, he quite frankly starts to loose his mind. In this too, I am not saying some of the stuff he 'says' is true, or is what really happened. It's a story and its definitely not a love story, ha. Well... enjoy and let me know what you think. I'd say this is pretty shocking. ;)

* * *

_Track Five: _My World

Matt sat at his computer desk in November 2005, staring at an old picture of him and his ex-girlfriend, Amy Dumas, better known as Lita while in the WWE. Today was supposed to be special, after all it was Thanksgiving. He'd be heading over to his brother's place soon, to eat a dinner with his father, brother, and Beth, Jeff's girlfriend.

He couldn't shake the feeling around him though. Every time he'd click on a picture, memories would flood his brain and cause him to relive the past he was _finally _beginning to get over.

_Did you know that you were leaving when you first told me your name?  
Convince me that you love me while planning your escape?  
Always looking past me on to someone else's face…  
Tell me;  
Is he all the things you tried to change me into? _

Matt laughed bitterly. People thought _he _was wrong for putting out their breakup as public knowledge. They weren't the ones that had to live with Amy over the last few weeks. She was distant and constantly bitchy, looking off into the distance a lot, her mind never focusing on anything.

He should have known that when she started to act that way that something was wrong. Was she planning on ever telling him about the affair? If he had not found the message on her phone, would he still be with her, blissfully unaware? Or would have it had eaten at Amy until she burst?

He wasn't sure. He still couldn't believe that she was gone. Hell, it'd been almost a _year _and he still wasn't over the woman. Sure, they'd 'worked things out' but Matt was still bitter. What did Adam have that he didn't? Sure, he wasn't the overly romantic type, but he loved Amy. _Loved _her.

_Tell me does he make you high?  
Does he make you real?  
Does he make you cry?  
Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you  
Your universe is full  
But in my world  
There is only you  
Yeah, there is only you._

You could say he was growing a bit obsessed with his ex, sure, definitely perhaps. They probably sat back at Adam's house, enjoying a small thanksgiving dinner with each other, cuddling by the fire, all that damn cutesy stuff that wasn't necessary. He could have done that with her, she never asked for it! Adam wasn't anything to rave about, Matt thought, why did she end up with him? Stupid lowlife betrayer. What did he have? Lucas.

Don't get Matt wrong, he loved that dog, but it wasn't fair. They should have been getting ready to go to Jeff and Beth's house right then, excited for a southern cooked Thanksgiving meal. No, she had to be with Adam. What about his world and what she left it in? He'd 'forgiven' her, so did she think everything was fine? He was still so angry!

_Kept me at a distance while you told me you want more  
Plans about our future made with one foot out the door  
You say that it's over but there's some things I can't ignore  
Tell me  
Is he all the things you tried to change me into?_

What sucked the most about finding the details of the affair? Knowing that he was shopping for an engagement ring when it happened. He had his entire life planned out! They would get married, make babies, and live together until they were old and senile. Matt was still _so _angry. Was he really planning on marrying this woman at one time? The thought of marrying someone who didn't even love him enough to have the guts to say 'it's over' made him sick.

_Tell me does he make you high?  
Does he make you real?  
Does he make you cry?  
Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you  
Your universe is full  
But in my world…_

_I have my fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you like a blanket full of doubt  
The darkness burns, the sunlight stings  
Cause he's holding everything…_

Why didn't she tell Matt that she wanted a princess lifestyle? He thought about it at his table with anger. Sure, he'd be late for dinner now, but it was _not _fair to him. The more he thought about it, the more angry he got. If Amy wanted to be treated like a damn queen, all she would do is ask… she didn't say a thing. Stupid women.

Please, Matt was in denial. Over her? As if. He still dreamed about her every night.

Matt snarled at the picture of Matt and him with his father. He'd never be able to fully commit to a relationship without the fear of cheating on his mind. He'd search for a replacement for her forever. He'd never find one. This damn woman ruined his life. Adam did too. Matt sighed, his thoughts raging overhead.

What were Amy and Adam doing? He pondered it some more, picturing a corny love scene from a movie, where they stare into each other's eyes with pure love. It made him sick.

Next thing he knew, Matt hit his computer, smashing the laptop down onto the floor. What was he doing? Why could he not control his anger? He swore up and down and stormed towards where he kept his coat.

Matt could not allow this to eat at him like that. He was going to do something. _Something. _

Matt smiled evilly, eyes raging. Amy was going to pay.

_You made me high  
You made me real  
You made me cry  
Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you  
Your universe is full  
But in my world  
There is only you._

He would not rest until he saw the pain she left in his eyes. Oh yes, she was going to _pay_ for what she did to him. That he promised himself as he grabbed his coat, keys, and headed to his car. A man on a mission for sure.

* * *

**Next song will be: 'Remember Me' It will be updated most likely tomorrow, since it is part of the two-shot. Figured I'd leave y'all in suspense for a bit. ;) :D Read and review, alert, and favorite please! :)**


	5. Remember Me

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Matt or Amy, nor do I own anything of the WWE. I don't own the Bo Bice Lyrics and I don't own anything else you recognize. I'm just doing this for fun. :)_

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I suck, I know. But I do have an update. And I'd say you wouldn't expect this story to happen as it does from the first part of the two-shot. Remember, just this chapter and the one before are on the same storyline. Every other story is just a one-shot and none have anything to do with the other. :) So yeah... that's about it. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Track six:_ Remember Me.

Matt Hardy was never one to obey the speed limit and drive responsibility. His car history and tickets proved just that. But how he drove – relentlessly towards Florida – was a new speed all together. He honestly never stopped. Anger pulsed through his veins as he drove into the town Adam lived in, closer and closer to Amy. She would pay. He was sure of it.

Behind him, dawn was breaking, signaling the start of a new day. Matt wondered if his family missed him, realized he was missing at Thanksgiving dinner that night. Did it really matter? He wasn't sure.

Did Amy miss him? Did Amy even remember him anymore? It was quite possible. Who knew what lies Adam was feeding her, Matt knew. He could be telling her things that were so far from the truth…

Matt chuckled. Loosing your mind could be fun. Especially if it involves hurting those who made you loose your mind in the first place.

_The dawn is close  
And sheds its light on me  
It makes me feel like what we had was really nothing at all  
Now do you care, but am I in this alone  
But maybe I am  
Oh if I am  
Remember me…_

Only about ten minutes later, Matt pulled up in front of Adam's Florida home. He hadn't been there in a while so he was pleasantly surprised finding it so easily. Looked exactly the same, too, Matt noticed. He stared into the house for a while, Amy's voice and memories flooding the place which was his mind.

He remembered the night he and Amy had to sleep in his rental car… the night they had both gotten drunk and Matt had to pay someone to get where they needed to go. Such a pain in the ass then, but such a funny memory once it was over. He remembered the times they'd talk about forever and then all the pointless conversation between his friends. Everything you had to be for… the nights that would go down forever in the minds of his family, friends, and co-workers. All the good times he missed so much. The time when he had everything and anything he wanted. With Amy, he had everything. Good times…

"Where'd they go?" he whispered, staring at the house. As he thought about Amy and all the good memories some more, his anger began to fade. As well as his anger, so did his energy and before he knew it, Matt Hardy was asleep.

_Remember all the times  
All those endless nights  
We didn't want to sleep  
Remember me  
And how I made you laugh  
Until I made you cry...  
We had everything  
But don't you ever forget…_

He was awoken by the sound of Adam's voice coming from a few feet away. Never before was he gladder to have tinted windows than that day. He stared out as Adam and Amy sat on the steps, enjoying the seemingly late-morning sun. He had one arm around her and she was smiling at him. He gave her an Edge-like smile back and Matt realized something.

She was happy with him. Happy! Something he didn't seem to expect. Sure, she'd told him that, but he didn't want to believe it. And Adam looked happy too… Matt shuddered as he remembered his intent when he arrived at the house. He was going to hurt them… tear them apart. Only Matt could have Amy, right? Matt began to wonder as his heart got torn to shreds all over again, watching their couple-like behavior.

_So this is love  
It feels like agony  
I want you here 'cause  
the thought of you with someone else  
is hell on earth  
I can't breathe  
Knowing that you don't believe  
In all that we had  
So all that I ask  
Is remember me…_

Again, Matt wondered if Amy did even remember him anymore. She didn't seem to see anything else but Adam's smile as she sat next to him. Love… that was love? It made Matt feel like hell and like he wanted to gauge Adam's eyes out, out of jealousy, so he supposed it was.

Another memory of a barbeque with his family and friends shook into his mind. A night with beer, fun, crude remarks, and just everything needed to make Matt miss Amy even more. He sighed while Amy and Adam talked, smiles in their eyes.

"I miss you," he muttered angrily. "I miss you!" He wanted to pound on the glass, but he didn't dare get their attention. "I miss you, Amy!" He sighed. "Damn it."

_All of the memories are leaving me empty  
Oh how I want you here right now  
It gets so lonely  
I need you to hold me  
Everything else just brings me down…_

Matt sighed again and then turned the car on, quietly as he could. His eyes floated over to Amy and Adam, who hadn't even noticed. He had to move on. Amy was not coming back to him, not matter how much he said he missed her, how many memories flooded his brain, not even if had really had tried to hurt either of them. Nothing was going to bring her back.

All he could hope is that sometimes, she did feel lonely, even with Adam. That she did miss him as much as he did. And most of all… he hoped she remembered him. Not him, but everything they had… every memory that made Matt laugh, he hoped it made her laugh harder. Every smile Matt had with her, he hoped it made Amy smile wider. If Matt was happy… as far off as it seemed to him, as he pulled away from the curb, Matt wished she was happier. All of that, everything they had… Everything he'd never get back… he just wanted her to remember him. It was all he could ever ask of her.

"And all I'll ever have," he muttered, the morning sunset coming into view as he pulled into a main road, on his way home.

_We had everything, everything  
So don't you ever forget  
Never, never forget  
Remember me…_

* * *

**Next song will be: 'Hold onto Me'. Read and review, alert, and favorite please! :)**


	6. Willing to Try

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Matt or Amy, nor do I own anything of the WWE. I don't own the Bo Bice Lyrics and I don't own anything else you recognize. I'm just doing this for fun. :)_

**Author's Note: **This is going to be the LAST update to this, because I have realized they have gotten very much alike. But I like this one, it's a bit pyscho... and it's cool to me. I don't know why. Hmm... anyway, that's about it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, it means alot. AND LONG LIVE MATT AND AMY! Aka, the best couple to ever grace the WWE. :) Ferr Surre. Enjoy!

* * *

_Track six:_ Willing to Try.

_Here I go  
Trying to write another chapter in my life  
Driving down this lonely highway deep inside  
And where I'm going I don't really know  
But here I go  
Trying hard not to leave too much life behind  
Is there something out there that I'm trying to find_

Going from a man that held it all in one of the most superior companies of the world to a man who is sitting on rock bottom is a pretty far and long drop. Matt Hardy, I, Matt Hardy am at rock bottom. And it sucks, badly. I blame this on Amy Dumas, my girl – ex – girlfriend and my ex-best friend, Adam Copeland. You may know them as "Lita" and "Edge". Either way, they have ruined my life.

And as I sit here in my brand new car, staring at the road before me as I drive going South, I should really hate her. I put up that front, I say the words that include some pretty nasty things, but each time I look at an old photo, or I hear her voice, I can't help but all in love all over again.

It's really, really unhealthy. But it's not stopping me. I've been going to her house, sitting outside, watching her and Adam interact. They seem oddly matched to me. He seems to… I can't explain it. She belongs with me, though.

Why am I here though? I'm not going to change her mind. Obviously, she's already done so for herself. Why do I even bother?

It's been almost a month. Most people move on, you know? Shouldn't this be starting something new in my life, a chapter of Matt Hardy's life that will create sparks?

There is Ring of Honor, TNA… so many possibilities to restart my career. I'm relatively young still, there is still hope. Yet, to move on professionally, you sort of need to be in a good emotional state. Did I mention rock bottom?

_I believe in love  
Believe in us  
But there are days when it's not enough_

I guess you can say I've pretty much lost it. But I know there is still something there. Looking through the glass at Amy isn't going to cut it for me anymore. If I can prove to her, maybe show her what I can be for her. She can come back to whatever she's looking for. I'm willing to be that man, willing to try anything to get my woman back. If she wants to be a princess, she can be a princess! Whatever she wants, it'll be hers.

All I'm asking for is one more chance. Because this isn't enough anymore. I tried to move on, but all I want is Amy. All I breathe is Amy. I'm going to get Amy… she will be mine, she will be back.

_I'm not gonna change who I am  
But I ain't gonna give up the fight  
I don't care who's wrong or right  
When it's all said and done  
And you tell me you've had enough  
You're thinking of giving up on love  
I'm still willing to try_

I corner her one day in a store. She's hidden in a sweatshirt and glasses, thinking if she's disguised no one will recognize her. Only it isn't the fans she has to worry about. She could go bald and I'd still be able to spot her from a mile away. I know Amy.

"Hi, Amy," I whisper into her ear, touching her shoulder. She flips around like lightening, staring me down. I smile softly back at her. "I'm sorry if I scared you.

I don't expect her response. It's cold and mean. "What are you doing here?" When I don't answer she goes to turn around. I grab her. "Do you want something, Matt? You could have called me."

I frown. "You haven't even answered my calls."

"I've been busy," she whispers. "I have a job."

"Yeah, thanks for rubbing it in," I mutter back, rocking on the balls of my heels. My Amy has got to be in there somewhere. The Amy I always loved and knew, not Adam's Amy. Not this devil he's changed her into.

"I didn't mean it like that," she protests. She looks pretty when she's defensive.

"I'm sorry for the things I've said."

"Yeah, me too."

It's silent again; I'm unsure how to win her back. One deep breath, I sigh. "I miss you."

Her lips sit in a straight line and I barely hear the words, "I miss you too, Matt."

A smile forms on my own lips. She misses me! "Then come back." Her eyes widen. "Please?"

"Matt… I can't do that. I'm with Adam. I'm with Adam now." Her words seem unsure and I wonder if she's considering this. I'm stubborn… I can persuade her, I know I can… she just needs to remember.

"Think about Lucas and everything else."

"Matt, please. Is this all you've came here for? To harass me into getting back with you? Look, Matt. I love you, but… no. Matt, this isn't happening." I stare at her, is this some foreign language. She isn't Amy. I'm not Matt. This is a soap opera… who's gonna yell cut? When am I going to wake up in my bed, Amy lying next to me?

"Do you love him?" I challenge.

She quickly avoids my gaze. "Yes."

"You do, but not like that," I decode, smiling. "Then come on."

"Matt. No."

"Stop being stubborn!" She just stares at me. "Amy!" I call as she walks away.

Shit, what have I done? She's gone… she's gone. And I'm out of my mind. When did this happen?

**One year later**

Life is good… lonely, but good. I'm Matt Hardy. I work for WWE. That's World Wrestling Entertainment. I see Amy everyday, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore. The crowd still gets me pumped, they still have my back. Will there be a day when they won't be there?

_Here I go  
Step into this spotlight on the stage  
Finally realizing that I've come of age  
Running my own race down life's lonesome road  
So here I go  
We only get one life we got to live  
Let's hope we find the strength just to forgive._

Another match with Adam… I step out from the curtain, almost blinded by the flash of all the cameras. It should feel good… I feel angry still. I have forgiven Amy… I cannot forgive Adam. It's weird, you know.

I will someday. Maybe someday we'll even get along again. Someday I won't want to rip his throat out when we're in the same room. Doesn't he know how it feels for something like this to happen?

It's lonely at the top… even lonely while working yourself up from the bottom. All I ever wanted was to be loved… to be with someone who loved me as much as I loved them, even if it wasn't as easy for me to show it. Amy was that girl for me; I still want her to be that girl. Can't she be that girl? I'm willing… is she?

Last I heard she's single again. This is a good thing. I have my chance. I want her back. Even after everything, I do. I don't know why. I love Amy… I always have. She didn't love Adam like she loved me…

_If you believe in me  
Like I believe in us  
There ain't no way we're giving up_

I can be the perfect guy this time. I believe we can work this out. I told Amy this today… she wasn't too happy. Said some profanities to me and told me I needed help. Maybe I do. I'm obsessed with the woman that has long moved on. But there is hope. I know this.

**Summer of 2006**

_I'm not gonna change who I am  
I ain't gonna give up the fight  
I don't care who's wrong or right  
Baby when it's all said and done  
And you tell me you've had enough  
You're thinking of giving up on love  
I'm still willing to try_

She's with someone in that band she started now. I really need to move on… but have you seen this woman smile? Can't you see why I'm so helplessly in love with her? I want nothing more to… God, I hate lying. It's horrible. I want her, badly.

She's gone.

With someone else.

She'll see.

One Day, there will be no one else, she'll be all alone, and I'm still gonna be here waiting, like I have been. I always will be, Amy. You'll know that soon. There will be only me, you'll want me again. I'll be the perfect man. And when all hope is gone… I'm still willing to try.

_Oh, oh willing to try._

* * *

**Ba, dun, tish! That's all folks! Let me know what you think... Read and review, alert, and favorite please! :)**


End file.
